1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid spraying devices and more particularly pertains to a flexible container toy nozzle for securing to a flexible container to facilitate spraying of water therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid spraying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid spraying devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid spraying devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,153; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,228; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,488; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,527.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a flexible container toy nozzle for securing to a flexible container to facilitate spraying of water therefrom which includes a manifold having a plurality of disparate nozzles coupled thereto, wherein each of the nozzles can be coupled to a flexible container filled with fluid, whereby a collapsing of the container will expel fluid through the nozzle in a desired spray pattern and direction.
In these respects, the flexible container toy nozzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing to a flexible container to facilitate spraying of water therefrom in a desired spray pattern and direction.